User talk:Mycastleofbooks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Claire page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:14, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:27, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Request Hello, I have made a number of the articles on the giver wiki, and I was wondering about being a staff member, because I just found out that you are the new admin. I have worked really hard an I really would apreciate it. I look forward to working with you to improve the community. (JanzPotter (talk) 21:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks Thanks for getting back to me on the admin request With thanks, (JanzPotter (talk) 20:13, March 10, 2014 (UTC)) Makeover Hi Mycastleofbooks! I see that you just got the admin rights on this wikia and I wanted to say welcome! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community Development team over here at Wikia. I am planning on fixing up the main page of this wikia since there isn't anything on it and I just wanted to run it by you to see if you have suggestions and/or concerns. Let me know if you don't like anything I post and I can delete it! Otherwise, let know what I can help you out with :) Thanks so much! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:59, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I'll appreciate any help you can give, as this wikia sorely needs it. I've got some people helping, and the more the better! Mycastleofbooks (talk) 19:27, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Rollback I'd like to become a rollback for the wiki Taowa2 (talk) 22:47, March 31, 2014 (UTC) http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.244.248.8 http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/209.121.43.215 http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.244.248.8 Should be blocked and have their comments deleted. Bauerocrat Rights Hello MaryClaire. I was interested in bauerocrat rights on the wiki. I have worked hard with you in the past and even before you started working on the wiki and I would like to assist in any way I can, so I would like to be prompted to bauerocrat. Thanks (JanzPotter (talk) 20:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC)) Sure! I'll be happy to make you a bureaucrat. You and I seem to be doing most the work here, so of course! Mycastleofbooks (talk) 22:16, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me so fast!(JanzPotter (talk) 20:29, April 3, 2014 (UTC)) To answer your question, about why I want to be a baurocrat, I'd really like to help the wiki in any way possible and if someone has questions about status changing, you are really the only one who can change it, so if someone needs help and you can't get to them right away, I could help out with that, too. (JanzPotter (talk) 20:38, April 3, 2014 (UTC)) Okay! Just ask me first before making a new admin or bureaucrat- I'll do the same, and I don't care who's a rollback. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 22:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Thanks! (JanzPotter (talk) 19:27, April 4, 2014 (UTC)) Do you have any ideas for this weeks poll? If you do, remember to add this past poll to the poll archive page! Suggestion Hi. Just a suggestion for this wiki, you might want to better seperate into paragraphs. The page for The Giver looks a bit sloppy. 20:54, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Janz'z New Wiki Hey Mary Claire, I wanted to inform you that I just founded another wiki, The Disney Music Wki. I was hoping that you would be interested in joining me in building up the wiki with me. If you are interested, you can come to it at musicofdisney.wikia.com Thanks! (JanzPotter (talk) 20:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC)) Okay! -MC If you ever need help on the Light as a feather wiki, I would be glad to help. I don't know to much about the topic, but I could still assist you. (JanzPotter (Contact Me!) Okay! That's great. The book is available for free on Wattpad, too. -MC Asher in trailer You should see the new trailer for the giver movie. (trailer 2) I want you to pay close attention to Asher. Is it just me, or do they imply that his assignment is a pilot? If you recal it was recreation director in the book, but I think it was changed to pilot in the movie Re: Welcome Thanks and I don't need any help i'm too excited to watch the movie after the trailer Re: Minor Character Page Hi. I don't know If it would be a good idea to have a page listing all the minor characters. Other wikis I belong to (Harry Potter), have all those little pages. But, I need to edit the Caleb new child page. Give me your opinion on it too. Another thing: top ten list pages, what do you think about them could we use them? (JanzPotter (talk) 13:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC)) Question that doesn't pertain to this wiki There is a wiki that I am a member of that the only admin hasn't edited since 2009 and hasn't logged in since 2012. How do I adopt it? YOu adopted this wiki so I figured you could Explain it to me. You have been such a good help to The Giver Wiki, you could probably help me. Thank You! (JanzPotter (talk) 22:43, July 21, 2014 (UTC)) Actors Yeah that would be good for minor actors/actresses. Like Carlotta Brentan. Irina Miccoli. and thanks for your adoption help. (JanzPotter (talk) 14:12, July 22, 2014 (UTC)) Message I sent you a message on wattpad about a wiki issue, please get back to me ASAP. Thanks. (JanzPotter (talk) 15:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC)) Chat So what are your opinions towards adding the chat function to the wiki? Admin Colors Hello. Utter Solitude is coloring the user names for the admins because It helps people to find someone when they need help. Let me know what color you want. PLEASE HELP WITH GABE In gabe, someone is changing information and writing explicit language and i try to fix it but they don't stop please help and in alias i wrote "gay" because i think alias means nickname and gabe called himself gay trying to say his name 02:00, March 3, 2015 (UTC)xvoidedboatx (future username) Thank you for bringing this to my attention. We'll put further controls on the wiki page. In the meantime, I suggest making an account so you can continue to edit. <3 sorry <3 Im sorry to bother you >.< but may you change the picture for gabe to an actual picture of jonas holding cute litle gabe thank you <3 03:38, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, I'm new to this wiki, and I'm trying to clean up some of the pages, but I've noticed something serious. A lot of the comments (Especially on Lily's page) are sexually explicit. Do you have the capability to remove comments? I was just trying to help. :) Thank you. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 02:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! I do what I can. :) Also, I'd love to be an administrator for this wiki! Maybe if I stick around a little longer? By the way, is it okay that I added a Dogs category, since there are only two? Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 03:01, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Ban? http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.8.71.149 Sorry to bug you, but this person should be banned for putting inappropriate content in the Alys page. I reverted their edits, don't worry. ;) Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 22:10, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Castle. (Can I call you Castle, or do you prefer another nickname? You can call me Dark or Bambi if you want) Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 00:32, May 6, 2015 (UTC) hi Hi. I just wanted to say hi. I also will be contributing to this wiki a lot. Just a heads up, ManOnAMission (talk) 01:58, May 14, 2015 (UTC)ManOnAMission Hi. Thanks for your help. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 02:24, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Yet Another... Another anonymous user put very bad stuff on the Jonas's Father page (I reverted the edits) and should be banned. *Sigh*, I wish they would stop vandalizing! http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/206.78.115.20 Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 00:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) I blocked them. I'm going to make you a rollback to it's easier for you to revert edits. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 10:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! :D Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 17:52, May 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm really sorry to bug you (again...) but there's another vandal causing problems in the Comfort Object section. http://thegiver.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.55.51.90 And, as I've said before, I got rid of their edits. ;) Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 18:01, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for making me an Admin! I really didn't expect it so soon, but I am truly honored and will do my best as an administrator. Thanks again :D. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 21:59, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Assignments page Why'd you change that back on the assignments page? I thought it was showing up as a broken link so I deleted that. (JanzPotter (talk) 19:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC)) It removed the ending tag of the sub and underline, and so the entire page ended up underlined and in subscript. I thought it was a glitch. I think the link you thought was broken was actually red underlined text. But it showed up under the list of "Wanted Pages". If you click on it it'll go to a page that doesnt exsist. try it. (JanzPotter (talk) 19:08, May 25, 2015 (UTC)) Done. I fixed it. (JanzPotter (talk) 19:24, May 25, 2015 (UTC)) Blocking Castle, can I ask you about blocking, and really what I should do? Janz says I should talk to you about it. I'm not sure when I should, for how long, and when it's needed. (I have the strong fear of doing something wrong, and I get really upset when I do. I don't want to ban someone on accident, or do it too harshly) I've never been an admin before, so... thanks. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' 04:26, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so for the most part if someone is vandalizing the wiki, or leaving innapropiate comments (we try and keep it PG), then you block them after undoing the edit or deleting the comment. If they have an account, they get a warning and a second chance. If it's anon, we block the IP address. It doesn't really matter how long you block them for- there's no permanent blocking, so if it's really explicit then do it for a year, if just spam then for less. I wouldn't suggest preventing account creation, since it could be a shared computer and someone might be interested in actually helping us, but you can choose whatever other options for it you want. 14:46, May 27, 2015 (UTC) The above was me, I wasn't signed in for some reason. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 14:47, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Relief I'm really, really glad you and Utter worked things out. It was really beginning to worry me, because I don't want either of you to leave. You're both great. Sincerely, Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' 03:05, May 30, 2015 (UTC) No worries. She threatened to quit twice, so I'm not sure how long she'll be sticking around- especially since she'll be having a baby soon, might be too busy- but I just finished school so I'll stay for my third year. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 01:06, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I was actually just about to apologize to you, mycastle lol. I got a little worked up there. Probably the baby hormones! I'll be around as much as i can :) 02:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat room, now. May I chat with you on the chat room, now?! ManOnAMission (talk) 01:24, May 31, 2015 (UTC)ManOnAMission I don't have the link to it. Can you please send it to me? Mycastleofbooks (talk) 02:10, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Quotes article I have created an article called Quotes. Can you please help me add some more quotes? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:28, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Should we have pages for quotes in Gathering Blue, Messenger, and Son too? Mycastleofbooks (talk) 14:20, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Definately. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 06:22, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Don't forget to add some novel quotes of The Giver. I apologise, but I do not have enough time to add the novel quotes. You could convert the article Quotes to a disambiguation page, then move the current Quotes article to The Giver quotes. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 06:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I really don't have time to edit this week, but I'll help out this weekend. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 11:16, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Why Sysop in Stirrings Why does the article Stirrings have sysop-protection? There isn't any sort of vandalism or edit dispute there. It is not good to have an article indefinately sysop-protected. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 04:59, June 18, 2015 (UTC) If you've seen the past editors to the page, it has a long history of explicit vandalism and inappropriate comments- some anon, some not. At some point, we locked it to prevent other edits. Mycastleofbooks (talk) 11:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, but I think whenever you use any form of protection of any article, then you should '''always put a reason, no matter if it is semi-protection or sysop-protection. I think you should re-sysop-protect the article and add a reason. Possibly a reason that says "Explicit comments and vandalism". Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 06:49, June 20, 2015 (UTC) "High risk article - involves sexuality". Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 06:52, June 20, 2015 (UTC) It's not a high risk article, there isn't really such a thing. It's the barest hint of sex in the entire series, and it's more about desires. Some users aren't mature enough to be allowed to edit, so it got locked. That was more than a year ago, and anyone who's seen the edit history should figure out why it's so.Mycastleofbooks (talk) 16:13, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Even so, always include a reason for locking any article. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 20:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC)